Certain apparatuses are used, as is known, to monitor the voltages of individual cells of a battery unit by an electronics unit, in particular, by a cell supervisory circuit (CSC). As a result, it is possible to identify, for example, the state of charge of the battery cells and to perform charge compensation of the cells.
Copper cables are usually used for the voltage tap itself, that is to say the connection between the cells or the cell poles or cell connectors on the one hand and the electronics unit on the other. Methods for establishing the contacts between the copper cables and the battery cell, for example, screwing or clamping, are known, but require complicated manufacture. Since a large number of cells usually have to be inserted into a battery unit in order to achieve relatively high voltages, the problem of correctly connecting a large number of copper cables between the cells and the associated connection points of the electronics unit also arises. Accordingly, the production of cell supervisory units and of battery units having cell supervisory units of this kind by cable connections is complicated and susceptible to faults.